


My Angel

by honestchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Love, Nephilim, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: This is set during 5x03, Dean "comforts" Castiel after the confrontation with Raphael.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my writing or you think it sucks, you can kindly leave. Don't comment on what you hate about it, just please leave and read someone else's work.
> 
> ALSO, I've added some lines that you will recognize from season 11 (hint, hint).

Dean doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation. First Castiel and he were heading back since the mission for Castiel’s virginity to be taken was a bust. Then, they talked to Raphael and got some answers, but not what they really needed. Then Dean and Castiel got a bit too close or a lot close that day; all Dean was trying to do was comfort Castiel. That comforting went too far because now Castiel is riding him and moaning Dean’s name. He’s had Castiel from behind, had him against the wall, and had previous rounds before this one. Now they can’t seem to stop, they don’t want to stop anyway. Dean has his hands around Castiel’s hips guiding him up and down on his cock; he loves every sound that slips out of Castiel’s mouth. He loves knowing that Castiel is falling apart on his cock. Dean is turned on knowing that he’s tainted this angel, his angel.

Dean clenches his teeth and he thrusts up in a brutal pace. Castiel’s is incoherent with pleasure and feels as if his mind is…hazy and blank…all he can think of is Dean. Dean’s phone went off a couple times, but they were too busy to even hear it. The bed creaking and headboard banging against the wall along with their pants and moans fill the room. They don’t care who is on the floor beneath them or who is in the rooms next to them. They just want this pleasure to never stop.

“Such a dirty angel,” Dean moans and Castiel whimpers. “My angel!” Castiel loves the sound of that and leans forward to kiss him. Dean kisses back possessively. Castiel pulls back and continues riding Dean. He loves the feeling of Dean filling him up, touching him, and looking at him. Cas is not used to these emotions that is hitting him, but he loves it. At first when they started, Castiel was confused on what to say or do. After a while, Dean started saying such dirty things to him that Cas picked it up right away and got the hang of what to do.

Castiels allows Dean to switch position. Dean is now hovering over him and pounding into him at a fast and rough pace like a sledgehammer.

“Shit! I’m gonna….” Dean starts and bites Castiel’s shoulder leaving another mark on his body.

“Yes, yes!” Cas chants wanting Dean to come inside him again. Dean can tell Castiel is about come by how his walls are tightening around him. “Please come inside me! Please I want to be filled of all your come, mark me as yours Dean!”

Dean smirks. He loves how desperate Castiel sounds just for him.

“Can’t get enough can you? Such a slut, aren’t you? Loving being fucked, don’t you?” Dean taunts into Cas’ ear. Castiel lets out a small whimper. Dean grips Castiel’s face so he is facing him. God, he’s even more turned on of how Castiel is right now.

Castiel’s eyes are dilated with lust and want, his hair disheveled, and his body covered in sweat due to their previous rounds. “I already filled you with my come and you want more. Say it Cas, what are you?” Dean slows down and Castiel doesn’t like that.

Castiel is gripping Dean’s shoulders and cries out, “I’m your slut! I want your come so deep inside me! Please, Dean! Fuck me, fuck me!” Dean grins and continues pounding into him. Castiel lets out a cry in relief.

“Come, angel,” Dean whispers into his ear which makes Cas shiver. “Come for me.” Castiel releases right after those words, Dean spills inside him a second later.

~

Dean and Castiel finally stop after how many rounds. Dean pecks Castiel’s lips before pulling out and lying beside him. Both of them are panting. Castiel and Dean rub their noses together before leaning in for another kiss. Dean then reaches out for the blankets settling it above them.

“Thank you,” Castiel tells him as he lies his head down on Dean’s chest.

“For what?” Dean asks.

“For being my first,” Castiel responds and yawns, his vessel’s body worn out. Cas smiles a little loving the feeling of Dean’s release slowly dripping out of him.

Dean watches as Castiel rests which is odd since angels usually never sleep, but Castiel assures him that his vessel was exhausted by their “activity.” He loves Cas’ peaceful expression as he sleeps.

Dean kisses the top of Castiel’s head and Castiel snuggles closer to Dean. Dean phone rings and sighs. He doesn’t want to move from this position, Dean feels at ease and happy for once since all this crap started happening.

His damn phone starts to annoy him, so Dean decides to answer it. He reaches down to his jacket which is next to him, thankfully. He then sits up, but carefully so he won’t wake Cas. It’s Sam. He sighs and answers it. He notices it’s four in the morning.

_Damn, Cas and I must have went on for hours! _Dean thinks to himself.

Dean: **“There a reason you are calling this late?”**

Sam: **“Yes, there is. Hey, Dean, how’s everything?”**

Dean: **“Good, great, super. Now…”** Dean stops when hears Castiel stir in his sleep. Castiel blinks his eyes open and he sees Dean on the phone.

“Dean, is everything ok?” Castiel asks about to sit up, but Dean stops him.

“It’s ok, Cas. Go back to sleep, there’s nothing wrong,” Dean assures and Castiel nods ok. Dean has his arm around Castiel as he falls back to sleep.

Sam: **“Cas is with you? Wait, why would he sleep? Angels don’t sleep”**

Dean: **“Yep he is and it’s nothing. Now why did you call?”**

Then, that’s when he receives the news that Sam is Lucifer’s vessel.

~

Dean wakes up the next morning and sees Castiel smiling at him. Dean smiles back. He feels content and doesn’t want to move from his space. He wishes him and Cas can stay forever in this spot. However, that’s not going to happen due to the apocalypse happening around them. One of them could die or get hurt. Dean smile falters and he tenses up. If he continues this with Cas, whatever this is…losing him will hurt. What if they do win? Castiel will leave him, he will no longer mean anything to him. Dean sits up and pulls himself away from Cas.

Castiel cocks his head to the side wondering what made Dean’s mood to change. He would look at Dean’s mind and thoughts, but Dean asked him not to do that and to respect his privacy. So, Castiel will respect Dean’s wishes.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks as he sits up as well.

“Nothing!” Dean snaps. He gets up from the bed and grabs his clothes from the ground.

“It is not nothing, Dean. Come back to bed, we can take one day off and rest,” Castiel suggests putting his arms around Dean. Dean pulls away as if he has been burned. Castiel frowns. “Dean?”

“Cas, what we did…it was just a one-time thing!” Dean snaps. “Ok? I don’t like you that way. It was just sex, nothing else!”

Castiel’s feels something…hurt? It’s like everything crashing down around him. Something inside him is crushed and there’s nothing he can do to repair it. The only thing that can repair is someone who refuses to so it’s just stuck being broken.

“I see,” Castiel murmurs heartbroken. Castiel uses some of his mojo to dress back into his clothes. “Goodbye, Dean. If you need anything, call me. Until then, I will return to my mission.” Castiel vanishes.

Dean lets out a shaky breath. He thought it wouldn’t hurt as much, but he was hella wrong. It hurts twice as much. No! He has to do this. If they get closer, it’s going to hurt them both.

~

When Dean was sent back, he realized of how much of a dick he is. He hates how Castiel had fallen so low and future him treats Cas like shit. He hates how future him didn’t express how he felt about Cas. Dean knew that future Cas still felt the same way by the longing looks Cas gave future Dean. Future Dean slept with women ignoring how Future Castiel felt. He was able to talk to future Cas and asked him questions like why they aren’t close like before. Future Cas just gave him a small pained smile. He remembers the whole conversation.

**“Ever since that day,” Future Castiel starts. Dean already knows what day he is talking about. “You barely talked to me and pushed me away. If you ever need me on a mission, I’m there, but that’s all. I tried telling you how I felt, but every time I tried, you shot me down. You always say I’m nothing to you and that night was a mistake.”**

**“No, Cas! That’s not true!” Dean blurts out. Future Castiel looks up with a small hint of hope in his eyes. “My god, am I that fucked up? Look, I suck at these emotions shit so bear with me. Uh…I pushed you away that day because everyone I care about leaves or dies. The only reason I pushed you away was because I thought it would be easier.” Dean grabs his hand. “I know Sam said yes, but I should’ve been by your side. You are my family as well.” Future Castiel gives a teary smile and hugs him.**

**“Thank you, Dean. It means so much,” Future Castiel chokes out. “It’s nice to know the truth.” Future Castiel pulls away and looks down as if debating with himself. He then looks back up to Dean. “I…um…look, I’m only telling you this because I know you are going to change it. I know you too damn well, Future you may think you can’t change this, but I know you can. One day a couple of weeks after that night, I tried to help you out on a hunt that had to do with a vampire nest in Wyoming. However, I found something out earlier- while you were ignoring me- that made me very fragile. That didn’t stop me though, I knew I could help you, but you were very stubborn. The hunt didn’t go as planned because you refused my help and didn’t plan at all. I even told you about my condition, but you didn’t care. Dean, the hunt caused me to lose…” Future Dean bursts in.**

**“Cas, shut your damn mouth and start planning for the mission,” Future Dean snaps. Dean is about to swing at him, but Future Castiel stops him.**

**“It’s ok, really,” Future Castiel assures and hugs him one last time before leaving.**

When he asked future him about Castiel and why weren’t they together or why he is treating Castiel like shit. Future him just shrugged his shoulder and scoffed saying that Castiel is and always will be nothing. Before Dean can knock future him out, he was interrupted again. The future him and the future in general sucked. Dean is going to make everything better and tell Cas how he really feels.

Later when Zachariah was about to send him back again, his angel, Castiel helped right on time.

“That was pretty nice timing, Cas,” Dean says in relief. Cas grins a little.

“We had an appointment,” Castiel responds. Dean then gets closer to him.

“Don’t ever change,” Dean pleads. Castiel is a bit confused and before he can respond, Dean continues speaking. “Look that day I pushed you aside after our night together, it wasn’t nice. I know that…I know what I said was…well it was a dick move. I’m sorry I said that. I know that and I know you probably hate me and anything I say means nothing. I only said that because…everyone I care about leaves or dies. You mean so much to me, Cas. Fuck I suck at this…I felt something too that night, ok? There I said it,” Dean says.

Castiel is relieved to hear that and replies, “Dean, I will never hate you and I accept your apology. You should also know I will never leave you, I will always stand by your side no matter what.” He leans in before stopping. “Can I kiss you now?” Dean grins.

“Yes, Cas,” Dean responds putting his hand behind Castiel’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips collide together softly. Dean pulls him closer. Castiel moans in the kiss. Dean pulls away and gives small pecks on Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Cas whispers in content. Dean pushes him against a tree. He’ll call Sam later; he wants to make it up to Castiel first.

~

After Dean is done talking with Sam, Castiel is waiting beside the car.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greets with a smile.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel responds.

“So, I say we grab some grub because I am starving,” Dean suggests.

“I agree, I think you should get eat. You look a little malnourished today,” Castiel responds in concern and observes Dean. Dean grins at him.

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean assures. Castiel doesn’t believe that lie and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really, I am. Look we are about to eat right now and you can be in charge of how much you want me to eat until you feel satisfied that I’m in good shape.” Dean knows Cas worries for him and will continue to do so until Cas feels that he is safe. Castiel nods agreeing with that offer. “Great, let’s go.”

Castiel and Dean kiss each other softly before entering the car. Sam watches in shock. Sam stays standing there amazed until Dean shouts, “You coming or what, Sam?!” Sam enters the car. Dean then drives off to the nearest diner. Sam observes as Dean looks in the review mirror a couple of times to wink at Castiel. Castiel always blushes lightly.

“When did you two start dating?” Sam asks curious. Dean clears his throat hesitant to answer, unsure if Sam is supportive or not. However, he doesn’t give a damn. Dean is proud to be with Castiel.

“Recently, a lot has happened since the last time we spoke to each other,” Dean responds.

“So when I called, you two that other day…oh,” Sam says trying to comprehend everything.

“Yep, do you want some details?” Dean jokes.

“No, no! I’m just…happy for you both, really,” Sam responds with a smile.

“Thank you, Sam. It means a lot that you support me being with your brother,” Castiel states.

~

Castiel helps Dean and Sam with cases here and there, but he is still on his mission on finding God. He always drops by to see Dean in the evening time. Castiel loves the feeling he has, he’s happy and complete when he is with Dean. He loves how Dean holds him when they are watching television or just laying down together in bed. Dean would sometimes tell him childhood stories of when he was young and Castiel would tell Dean of his adventures.

Right now, Dean and Sam are about to go on a hunt; they are about to take down a vampire nest in Wyoming. Dean is worried because he remembers about Future Castiel’s warning. He can tell Castiel isn’t up for it. Castiel looks drowsy and like his energy has been drained. Dean doesn’t want to risk losing Cas.

While Sam is in the bathroom, Dean sits by Castiel’s side.

“Cas, honey,” Dean says. Castiel looks up at him. “Are you feeling ok? Do you need to tell me anything?” Castiel is confused.

“I’m fine, Dean. I just feel a bit tired, it must be my grace,” Castiel replies and then tilts his head. “I don’t need to tell you anything, do you?” Right, right. Future Castiel also said he only found something out while Future Dean was ignoring him. Dean hasn’t been ignoring him since Castiel has been by his side every day.

“No, I’m just making sure,” Dean responds. “However, I think you should stay here.”

“Dean, I am more than capable of taking care of myself!” Castiel argues.

“I know, I know,” Dean says and pulls Cas close to him. Dean kisses him softly and then pulls away. “Cas, please just stay. I don’t want you hurt. You just said you feel tired, what if it’s something serious and you end up getting hurt or…worse. Cas, baby…I’d never forgive myself. Please, just stay and sit this one out. I swear, I promise that if something happens, I will pray to you and you come flying in.” Castiel decides to be honest with himself. He is feeling a bit nauseous and tired for some reason; he feels too drained to move. Castiel nods ok with a sigh.

“Ok, fine,” Castiel murmurs while looking down. Castiel feels useless knowing he can’t help his love.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean says and Castiel does. “This doesn’t make you weak, you are just being cautious. Sammy was sick once too, he had a cold and felt drained. My dad refused to let him rest. My dad still took him and a wendigo nearly killed my brother because of my dad’s stupidity. I don’t want to be like my dad.”

“Dean, you are not your father,” Castiel starts wanting to comfort him.

“I know, I know. I just…please do it for me,” Dean pleads. Castiel softly smiles at him and nods ok.

“I’d do anything for you,” Castiel tells him. Dean leans in and connects his lips with Castiel’s. Dean’s hands roam around and feeling Castiel’s body. They hear someone clearing their throat. They both pull away and see Sam out of the bathroom.

“I’m…I’m still here,” Sam announces.

“Yes, we know,” Castiel responds. “Your presence was just ignored while we…”

“Stop! Got it! Look, let’s go,” Sam blurts out not wanting Castiel to continue.

“Well, Cas is going to stay since he isn’t feeling too well. So, it’s just going to me and you,” Dean advices.

“Ok,” Sam says not minding. “I hope you feel better, Cas.”

The hunt went…ok, it wasn’t easy. Luckily, Dean and Sam came with a plan instead of just running in there without one. Yeah, they got a little hurt, but Sam and Dean kicked ass and wiped out the nest.

~

Dean and Cas are coming back from shopping for some snacks. While they are heading back, Castiel is looking around their surroundings.

“I’m craving food, more specifically burgers,” Cas announces as Dean is driving. Dean turns to Cas in shock.

“I thought angels didn’t eat,” Dean replies. Cas ignores the statement spotting a McDonalds.

“Dean, please,” Cas begs. “Can you get me some burgers?” Castiel points at the McDonalds like a kid begging to their parent. Dean can’t say no to his angel.

“Of course, baby,” Dean coos and makes a turn to the McDonalds. Castiel pecks him on the lips.

“I thought this car was your baby,” Castiel jokes.

“Well, she comes in second place now. You will always be first,” Dean responds and causing Castiel to blush.

Sam heads back to their room from doing research on their hunt and spots Castiel in the corner eating…McDonalds.

“These make me…very happy,” Castiel retorts with a smile as he takes another bite of his Big Mac.

“Um?” Sam questions pointing at Cas.

“Hey, he was craving it,” Dean responds. “And what my angel wants, he gets.”

“You get me anything?” Sam hopefully asks as his stomach growls.

“Yep,” Dean responds passing him his bag.

“Thank God,” Sam whispers digging in.

~

Castiel, Dean, and Sam are walking back to the Impala after taking down a ghost that was targeting anyone that betrayed their best friend. They just finished burning the bones. Everything was ok until two angels bop out of nowhere. One angel slashes Castiel’s shoulder causing Cas to cry out in pain.

Dean’s heart stops watching Cas fall in pain and clutching his shoulder. His grace is seen from the open wound.

“What a disgrace!” one of them hisses. Sam pushes on of them away and Dean runs towards Cas.

“Move out of the way or I will make you!” the other one threatens. “Him, the abomination must…

“Shut the hell up, lady!” Dean snaps. Sam is able to strike her on the face while trying to fight the other dude.

“Dean, it’s ok! Sam needs help!” Castiel says in pain and then out of nowhere, his wound closes automatically. Dean and Cas look at each other confused, but then snap out of it when one of the angels try to attack them again. Dean trips the angel so the man could stumble and grabs his arm twisting it far back. Castiel grabs the angel blade and thrusts the knife into one of his brothers. Castiel has a pained expression. They hear a pained scream and flash of grace then it fades. They turn right on time just as the last of the angel collapses.

After that whole situation, they head to a motel.

“Why were they saying you were a disgrace and an abomination?” Sam asks.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Castiel responds with a small glare. “I rebelled; they don’t take lightly on that.”

“Right, right,” Sam says. “My bad. I still don’t get how they found us, we have angel warding’s on our ribs right?”

“Son of a bitch! I knew that motel clerk from yesterday was weird. When he saw us, he was acting all nervous. He had all types of religious shit around him. He fucking snitched on us!” Dean snaps.

“The people who dedicate their life to their religion don’t know any better, Dean,” Castiel advices.

“You got hurt, Cas! It could have been worse!” Dean hisses and takes a minute to compose himself. “Angels are dicks!” Castiel looks towards Dean with a pout. “Not you, babe.”

Castiel nods satisfied.

“Hey, Cas. How did you heal so fast?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know; my healing never works that rapidly. Not to add, me losing some of my connection from heaven. It shouldn’t have healed that fast,” Castiel confesses.

“It doesn’t matter! We should be grateful!” Dean tells them trying not to think of what could have happened if the angels succeeded in killing his love. “Let’s be more careful when it comes to religious people.”

~

The day the damn trickster stuck Dean and Sam into these channels to teach them a lesson. Also, he wants them to play their roles as Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Castiel tried to save them a couple of times, but the trickster stopped him. As trickster and Castiel are in combat while Dean and Sam are stuck on their channels, the trickster notices something about Castiel. He has way more strength than a fledgling should have. Oh.

Before he can confront him, the Winchester figure out who he is. Of course, not a surprise, Gabriel and them squabble until Dean asks for Castiel back.

“Of course you would,” Gabriel mumbles before he brings him back. “You are lucky I took it easy on him and didn’t fight back too hard.”

“Cas can handle himself, he can kick ass,” Dean defends putting his arm around Cas’ waist.

“Let me ask you, have any angels been popping up and attacking you out of nowhere?” Gabriel questions.

“Yes, but that’s because I rebelled,” Castiel responds.

“Castiel, really? You can’t be that dumb,” Gabriel retorts.

“Watch it!” Dean snaps. “Remember that you are the one in the holy fire, so keep your mouth shut!” Gabriel just rolls his eyes.

“My god, you two don’t know, do you?” Gabriel quizzes with a smirk.

“Know what?” Sam asks.

“Can you let me and my little brother have a moment?” Gabriel asks and Dean looks at him in disbelief. Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I promise not to harm your boyfriend.”

“Hell no,” Dean responds.

“Dean, it’s ok. Only for a few minutes and then you two can come back in,” Castiel assures. Dean thinks about it for a minute.

“Dude, I’m in the holy fire. Me trying anything is unlikely,” Gabriel retorts.

“Fine. You need me, yell for me,” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear. Cas nod. They give each other a kiss before Dean and Sam head out.

“So, you and Dean? You a couple now?” Gabriel asks. Castiel lights up nodding yes. “I bet you two have “fun” and love each other?” Gabriel feels awkward talking about this with his little brother.

“Yes, we make love,” Castiel responds proudly. “Dean treats me right.” Gabriel rolls his eyes at his brother’s sappiness.

“I did not need to know that, Castiel,” Gabriel comments. “and I know you two didn’t use any protection.” Before Castiel can respond, Gabriel adds, “And I mean condoms, not an angel blade!”

“Why would we need to? My vessel is male and Dean is male. Also, I can’t get or transfer any diseases,” Castiel replies confused tilting his head.

“Didn’t dad ever give you the talk?” Gabriel quizzes in disbelief.

“Which conversation are you referring to?” Castiel questions. “I never had one with him.” Gabriel stays quiet before he snaps. He looks at Castiel in shock and a _really_ look.

“Damn it, Castiel! When an angel mates, they can grow another grace and it drains the angel. It has all the symptoms like a human. Hunger, exhaustion, nauseous, and more,” Gabriel explains and Castiel’s eyes widen understanding.

“I guess I got to tell you the news, you are with child! Congrats Castiel,” Gabriel remarks. Castiel wraps his arm his stomach protectively. Castiel doesn’t have time to comment or respond when Dean and Sam walk in.

“Few minutes are up!” Dean retorts and notices how Cas is mute. “What the hell did you tell him?”

“Shall I tell him, Castiel? Or will you?” Gabriel asks with a smirk. “Honest, you might as well tell him now since I am part of the family and this is big family news.” Castiel stays silent.

“Tell me what, Cas?” Dean questions curious. Dean looks up to Sam and Sam shrugs his shoulder clueless as well.

“Castiel, we are waiting,” Gabriel teases.

“Hey, cool it! Can’t you see that he isn’t feeling too well?” Dean snaps and turns to Castiel with a softer tone. “Cas, baby. It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything.”

“No…no, I should, you have a right to know, Dean,” Castiel responds after a minute of silence. “Dean, I’m…please don’t get mad.”

“Hey, hey. It’s ok, I won’t get mad. I promise,” Dean assures now nervous of these news.

“I’m…I’m with child, Dean,” Castiel announces. Dean and Sam are in shock.

Wait! That’s what future Castiel meant. He must have lost the baby and…what the fuck, Future him didn’t even care. Castiel worries that Dean’s silence is bad, so he tilts his head down in sadness and flies off. Dean hears the sound of wings take off.

“Wait, Cas!” Dean calls out, but he’s already gone. “Son of a bitch!”

“Hey, you better go after him and comfort my little bro!” Gabriel snaps.

“I thought you didn’t care about any of your siblings! You left Heaven!” Dean remarks.

“Hey, I may have left, but he’s still my brother! You do anything to hurt Castiel; I will slam my hand down your chest and rip your damn heart out!” Gabriel threatens.

“I would never hurt him!” Dean hisses. He lets Gabriel out so he and Sam can leave. Dean needs to talk to Castiel.

~

Dean has been praying for about an hour pleading that they need to talk. Sam left to give Dean privacy.

“Cas, damn it!! I’ve prayed to you how many damn times! I’m not mad, I promise! Let’s talk!” Dean shouts. He hears a rustle of wings. Dean turns around and engulfs Castiel in a hug. Castiel melts into Dean’s hug, feeling safe. Dean and Castiel settle onto the bed. Dean kisses the top of Castiel’s head. Cas takes a deep breath.

“I can’t have it,” Castiel blurts out. Dean is in shock that those words came out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Cas, this is our child. I’m not going to lie, I am in shock but I won’t let you get rid of our baby. Let’s talk about this before you make this decision…” Cas cuts him off.

“You don’t understand, I…” Cas takes a deep breath before continuing. “I want to have our baby, but I know my family. They were already informed of our child the second it was made. They will hunt our child down. To them our child is a Nephilim, an abomination.” Dean holds Castiel close as if that will protect his lover and child. “I want this Dean, I want to start a family with you, but we will have to run forever because they won’t stop.”

“Castiel, we can do this. If they want to try to get our child, we will fight back,” Dean voices. “We don’t give up on family. We won’t give up on our child.” Castiel looks up and can see the determination in his love’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Castiel questions.

“I’m 100% sure, Cas,” Dean assures. “Hell, I know I haven’t had the best childhood, but I raised Sammy and he turned out ok.” He then hesitates. “Excluding Ruby and the demon blood, but that’s beside the point.”

“I know you will make an amazing father, Dean. However, I have no parental skills,” Castiel replies.

“You also said you didn’t have any experience when it came to sex, but you are hella amazing at it,” Dean remarks with a wink making Castiel blush. Dean smirks and then kisses the top Castiel’s head. “We can do this together, Cas.”

“Ok, Dean. We will keep our child,” Castiel states announcing it as if trying to accept the news himself.

~

They told Bobby the news recently and Bobby was disappointed and proud at the same time. Dean got a lecture and scolding.

“Dammit boy! How in the hell do you forgot about protection?” Bobby scolds. Sam is in the corner trying not to laugh as Dean gets yelled at.

“Well, me and Cas weren’t really thinking. We were just doing,” Dean says giving Castiel a wink making him blush.

“Dean, this is serious!” Bobby snaps. “You are in the middle of the apocalypse! There’s no time for a child right now.”

“What are you implying, Bobby?! That we get rid our kid?” Dean asks glaring at Bobby. Castiel puts his hand on top of his abdomen protectively. “Because I ain’t doing that! Cas and I are having a baby, that’s that!”

“No, you idjit! I’m saying that you are going to have your hands full and parenting is very serious. I want to know if you are ready,” Bobby rephrases while hitting Dean on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Dean rubs his shoulder. “Yes, I know that Bobby. I raised Sam; I did hella of a great job. I know it’s serious and I’m going to be the best father! I know there’s an apocalypse, but that ain’t going to stop me from being there for my child when they need me.” Bobby nods liking that answer.

“Good! Now, I can congratulate you two,” Bobby says as he puts his arm up for a hug. Dean crouches down a little to give him a hug. Bobby resents the damn wheelchair, but it is what is. Castiel then gives Bobby a hug. Castiel loves hugs because Dean gives him one whenever it’s just the two of them together. He’s starting to understand why humans love hugs so much.

~

Dean and Sam just got out of a fight with some demons. They are trying to find anything that can kill Lucifer. Not only that, they are trying to keep away from angels. One of the reasons is because of Dean being Michael’s vessel and the other reason is that the angels will go after Dean and Castiel’s child. Dean fears that the angels will use his child as bait in order to make him say yes to Michael. They move motel to motel, traveling everywhere so they can be safe.

Sam helps out whenever Castiel has a craving late at night. Sam knows Dean is tired sometimes so he does the food trips. Sam is ecstatic to be an uncle and is already planning to spoil his niece or nephew rotten.

Dean settles down next to Castiel after taking a warm shower. He wraps his arms around his angel.

“How are my angels doing?” Dean asks. Cas smiles at the nickname.

“We are doing great, Dean. Our child has been moving constantly,” Castiel replies. It’s been a month since they have found out and Castiel is growing rapidly. Castiel assures that it’s normal for angels and the regular pregnancy term is up to five months. Last week, their child has started kicking and it brightened their day. They were watching television together as Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas when their child start moving. They both had a smile on their faces the whole day. “How was the demon hunt?”

“Tiring,” Dean mumbles. Dean puts his hands on Castiel’s stomach and Dean smiles as he feels the baby kick. Dean starts to think about names for their child. He’s curious on what the gender will be.

“Do you know the gender?” Dean asks.

“I just feel our child’s grace growing, so the gender is still unclear for me,” Castiel responds.

“Well, that’s alright. We will have a surprise when our child gets here,” Dean replies as he lies his head on top of Castiel. Castiel snuggles into him, loving the warmth.

Cas didn’t expect that one day he would be having a child of his own, the righteous man’s child nonetheless. He didn’t expect to have fallen in love or felt the feeling of love. He remembered that one day he never loved anyone more than his father, but when he met Dean, that all changed. Now his missions and his duty to heaven mean nothing to him anymore. His only mission is to protect and love Dean and his child. Castiel holds onto Dean’s hand that is touching his growing bump.

“Ok, I got the pizzas, pies, and chocolate!” Sam announces as he walks into the room. Castiel literally attacks one box of pizza all by himself, but Sam and Dean don’t say a word.

Once Castiel finishes the pizza, he passes out by Dean’s side.

“I’m happy for you two,” Sam blurts out. Dean raises an eyebrow wondering why Sam is bringing it up out of nowhere. “I really am.”

“I know you are, Sammy. You don’t have to state it, I know it,” Dean advices.

“No, I do need to. I want to let you know I’m grateful for letting me be a part of your journey. You could’ve ignored me, Dean and continue your life with Cas, but you didn’t,” Sam instructs.

“Sam, I wouldn’t do that. You are my family,” Dean argues.

“But I screwed up, Dean. I started all this crap and I took Ruby’s side like an idiot…” Dean cuts him off.

“No, no! No more of that. I forgive you, Sam! You made a mistake, that bitch manipulated you. Now let’s forget about the past and focus on the present,” Dean says. “You are going to be Uncle. You focus on that. Are you going to be excited or jealous because you aren’t the baby anymore?” Sam smirks.

“Haha,” Sam says rolling his eyes. “Of course, I’ll be excited! I’m going to spoil him or her rotten!”

“See, focus on that. No more on the past, ok?” Dean tells him and Sam nods ok, agreeing. Dean’s right. He’s going to have new family coming soon and he needs to be ready to protect them. Thinking about the past isn’t helping him. Sam’s glad to see Dean happy, he deserves to be happy. “Are we done with this chick-flick moment now?”

“Jerk,” Sam retorts.

“Bitch.”

~

One day, after the whole convention with the kids’ spirits mess, Chuck is very cheerful since it’s just the four of them and everyone else from the convention left.

“So, how far along are you?” Chuck says with a smile. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are surprised Chuck noticed it right away. Castiel is wearing baggy clothes.

“How did you know?” Sam asks.

“Wait, since you are prophet, can you sense that?” Dean quizzes in curiosity.

“Bingo,” Chuck replies. “Congrats to you both by the way.” Chuck waves his hand to Dean and Castiel. Dean and Sam are curious on how the hell he knows that. Castiel probably could have been knocked up by another angel, how does Chuck know Castiel has reproduced with another human? “I can sense the vibe off of you two plus it’s very obvious. I mean seriously, you and Castiel aren’t very discreet.” Oh, right. The curious thoughts vanish from their minds.

“Thanks, Chuck. Cas and I are nervous as hell,” Dean speaks up and wraps his arms around him. Castiel leans into Dean’s touch. “However, we can’t wait to see our child.”

“That’s sweet. I hope you two aren’t having any troubles,” Chuck states. Dean scoffs.

“Troubles? It’s more than that. They are more than just troubles! It’s hard trying to run away from the angels. They are trying to kill our child, kill Castiel, and try to make me say yes to Michael,” Dean states. Chuck nods listening to their issues.

“We try our best to avoid anyone or anything so we can avoid the angels,” Sam adds. “But the angels have some dedicated religious people on their side.”

“I’m worried every day. I just want our child to be safe,” Castiel murmurs sadly. Dean holds him close wanting to comfort his angel.

“Children,” Chuck mutters while thinking of the angels that are starting commotion with the Winchesters.

“What?” they ask.

“Nothing,” Chuck says. “I’m just sorry to hear that they are causing trouble.”

~

It was a shock to all the angels, even the archangels. When they heard their father’s voice, they were content to hear from him after all these years.

**My children, I know that you are all loyal and abide by my rules. I am grateful to have such devoted children, but I have a change of heart for Nephilims. If they harm innocent people, yes you shall interfere. However, if they are no threat and are just living a peaceful life, please leave them be. So, if any of your siblings have fallen for a human, please let them be in content. They have done no harm. Love is a funny thing, it happens when you least expect it. Love is a beautiful thing because it blossoms. _Love grows within you, so beauty grows. For love is the beauty of the soul. _You should not be angry at your siblings for that, you should be happy for them.**

When they heard that, they had so many mixed emotions. Their father changed a rule and accepted Nephilims, everything is out of norm. They don’t know what to feel or think, but they will obey. They, however, still need to focus on the apocalypse.

**~**

Castiel and Dean and Sam are all watching _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_ and Castiel questioning everything about the movie until they hear a voice.

“You guys are so cute,” they hear. Their head turns and they see Gabriel.

“What are you doing here?!” Sam asks grabbing the nearest angel blade. Dean puts Castiel behind him, standing protectively in front of him.

“What the hell do you want, Gabriel?!” Dean hisses.

“Relax, daddy-o made sure none of us are to bother or harm your small little family,” Gabriel says with a smirk. “They won’t come after your child, Castiel. You can finally be at ease.”

“What?” they ask in shock.

“Yep, God talked to us in Angel Radio. Not gonna lie, I was kind of shocked when I heard dad in my head. However, I was glad he said something,” Gabriel says. “He said to leave all Nephilim children alone. He said to only intervene if they endangered innocents. Something changed his mind.” Castiel is in shock. Gabriel looks at him in disbelief.

“Did you not hear him?” Gabriel asks.

“My angel radio has been off a very long time. All my siblings did was insult me or threaten me,” Castiel responds sadly.

“Did you turn it off before you and Dean…” Gabriel whistles making some unpleasant movements with his hands.

“Gabriel!” Castiel scolds, his face flushed in embarrassment.

“That’s none of your damn business!” Dean hisses blushing as well, but Sam is just in the background laughing. Gabriel and Sam high five each other. “You two are horrible!”

“I’m just saying because Castiel kind of sent some images of you and him undressing that specific day to everyone. It was before he turned it off, but I was kind of surprised to see those images in my head,” Gabriel retorts.

“Cas!” Dean says feeling his face burn up.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I couldn’t control my emotions especially when you were kissing me on…”

“Stop!” Sam and Gabriel shouts. “We don’t want to hear it!” Dean smirks.

“No, baby. Continue, where was I kissing you? Did it feel good?” Dean asks. Castiel comprehends where Dean is going with this and smirks as well.

“Yes, it was very good Dean. I loved when you kissed me slowly down my neck and went more down to suck…”

“Stop! Stop! Alright, you two win!” Gabriel shouts covering his ears. Castiel and Dean high five each other at their victory. Sam looks like he wants to leave the room.

“Well, Gabriel, thank you for letting us know. However, we still have to be careful because Michael still wants Dean to say yes,” Castiel responds.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure none of our siblings tries to torment you guys,” Gabriel assures.

“I’m glad that God did stir the angels away from harming Cas and our baby, but couldn’t he have also tried to stop the whole apocalypse thing?” Dean remarks.

“Sorry, dad didn’t say anything about it stopping,” Gabriel says with a shrug. “But relax because the angels won’t give you any trouble now that I’m here.”

“You joining the Team Free Will team?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“If that’s what you are calling our team, hell no,” Gabriel retorts. Dean scowls.

“That name is awesome, don’t hate,” Dean mumbles offended. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

~

Gabriel was scared of Castiel when his hormones kicked in. He just bopped in when Sam is in the corner not wanting to get in the argument between Castiel and Dean.

“Babe, please think about this. We have to at least try to kill Lucifer. We track down Crowley, we get the Colt and use it on him,” Dean pleads.

“NO! I DON’T CARE! YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT’S FINAL!” Castiel shouts. A light blows out causing everyone excluding Castiel to jump. He starts sniffling. “What if he kills you? You want to leave me and our child alone? I hate you!” Castiel starts crying.

“Cas, love…” Castiel swats Dean’s hands away from him.

“No! Don’t touch me! You could die and leave me alone and you don’t even care!” Castiel sobs.

“Um…guys?” Gabriel asks.

“WHAT?!” Castiel snaps turning his head towards Gabriel. Gabriel takes a step back.

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I just want them to know that the colt will not work on Lucifer. So, the mission would just be a bust,” Gabriel advices.

“How do you know?” Sam asks.

“He said it doesn’t work! It doesn’t work!” Castiel snaps at Sam. Sam puts his hands up in surrender.

“It’s been attempted on me way back because I was too ‘irritating’, but didn’t work,” Gabriel responds with a smirk. “Good thing I came on the right time because that mission would have been a bust.”

“There wouldn’t have been a mission because I would have flown them right back!” Castiel hisses.

“Cas…” Castiel turns around and crosses his arms.

“We are going to go get some…food?” Sam suggests and looks at Gabriel for help not knowing what to say.

“Um, yeah,” Gabriel says. Gabriel and Sam leave. Dean walks over to Cas so he can face him.

“Baby, don’t be mad at me,” Dean pleads. Castiel is still crying. “No, don’t cry. I don’t want to see you cry.” Dean wipes away Castiel’s tears.

“You wanted to leave our child and me. We don’t matter at all,” Castiel murmurs.

“Cas, that’s not true. You and our child are my whole world. I just want the apocalypse to stop, that’s all. You know I would do anything in power to make sure I’m back safe and sound for you. I love you and our child so much, you know that,” Dean tells Cas. “I just want our child to be born with in a world where there’s no apocalypse happening and you two are safe.” Cas hugs him and Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“I don’t hate you,” Castiel murmurs into his shirt. Dean chuckles.

“I know you didn’t mean it, Cas,” Dean says and then brings Castiel in for a kiss to bring him at ease.

~

Gabriel is now part of the Team Free Will. They solve cases here and there. Gabriel killed a wraith at a mental hospital when a family friend asked for Dean and Sam’s help. Gabriel even saved Dean and Sam’s parents once Anna attempted to kill them, so Gabriel ended up going back and killing Anna before she can try anything. Gabriel was able to help Sam and Dean get the colt from Crowley, but Castiel made sure Dean stayed behind with him. Dean, of course, stayed not wanting to get Castiel mad. Gabriel even healed Bobby’s injury, so Bobby no longer needs that dumb wheelchair anymore. Gabriel and Dean are always arguing over the smallest things. Sam and Castiel try their best to separate the two. Gabriel loves ticking Dean off because Dean gets annoyed very easily; besides Gabriel needs entertainment. However, Gabriel stops whenever Castiel isn’t in the mood and his hormones are up the roof.

Castiel smiles down at his baby bump as he waits for Sam and Dean are grabbing some food. He hears Gabriel land beside him as he has a bag of goodies.

“I’m back!” Gabriel says with snacks in hand. Castiel’s eyes light up at the candy. Castiel reaches out for M&M’s. “Nice choice!” Gabriel grabs a Snicker’s and opens it. Sam and Dean are heading back and gets inside the Impala.

Dean reaches for some candy, but Gabriel snatches the bag away.

“No! The candies are only for me and Cas! Besides you got your food!” Gabriel retorts. Dean scoffs and turns around and starts the car. He drives off.

“Ok, I am getting tired of the motels!” Gabriel groans in annoyance once they arrive. Dean head tilts down which Castiel notices.

“I’m gonna get some air,” Dean murmurs and heads out. Gabriel is confused.

“What’d I do?” Gabriel asks once Castiel glares at him. Castiel leaves the room and waddles to Dean. Dean notices Castiel heading his way.

“Cas, you should be inside!” Dean suggests.

“No, you are upset,” Castiel states. “I’m not going back in until you are by my side and you tell me what’s bothering you.” Dean sighs knowing he won’t win.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says. Castiel is confused.

“For what, Dean?” Castiel asks.

“For this life. We have a baby on the way and we are living off credit card scams and motels. I’m hunting at the same time while I’m just dragging you with me. You hate this, don’t you?” Dean replies.

“No, I don’t. I love this; our child is content because it knows you are nearby. Your presence makes them happy and safe. They are happy knowing we, their parents, are by its side. I don’t hate it, Dean. I know that you will protect me and our child no matter what. Who cares if we don’t have a house or money? That doesn’t make a family with those additional materials,” Castiel argues. Dean nods, but still feeling like a screw up for his lover and child. Castiel brings him into a hug and Dean relaxes into Castiel’s arms. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist. Just having Castiel in his arms and feeling the bump which lays their child makes Dean feel better. Castiel is right. They don’t need money or a house to be a family. They are already one. As long as Dean has his family by his side, everything will be alright.

~

They were working a case on a couple who literally ate each other on Valentine’s Day. Castiel wanted to join Dean and Sam because something told him to join so he did. Castiel made sure to wear baggy clothes since his bump is very noticeable. They weren’t able to figure out what caused this. They thought it was the cupids. They were able to stop a cupid, but all he did was babble about how Dean and Castiel are the inspiration of love to all cupids. Then, they were finally getting somewhere when they were at a diner and then people were going a bit crazy. Some people were stuffing their mouths with food and some with beverages. Some were taking money from other people.

“Ah, famine. Makes sense,” Gabriel comments.

“I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food?” Sam questions.

“Yes. Absolutely, but not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something--Sex, attention, drugs, love,” Castiel explains.

“Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up,” Dean retorts.

“Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it,” Castiel says taking a sip of his drink while the people around them are going crazy.

“Then, how come we aren’t affected?” Sam then asks.

“Well for me, this isn’t really my vessel. It’s all done with pagan magic, so I’m good, but good question. I don’t know why you guys aren’t affected,” Gabriel comments.

After a while, they attempt to find the famine which doesn’t take very long. However when they confront him, demons are quick to ambush them. Everything happened so fast. Castiel was supposed to stay back, but something told him to go so he did.

“Dean told me to watch you and to stay put!” Gabriel argues.

“Brother, I am going whether you like it or not!” Castiel snaps. Gabriel scoffs.

“Fine, but if he starts yelling at me, you better have my back,” Gabriel says. When they both fly right to the place, he immediately sees Dean and Sam being attacked by demons. Something triggers inside Castiel because all he does is roar out, “NO!” All the demons light up on fire and turn into dust. Famine turns his head towards Castiel.

“Ah,” Famine murmurs and sniffs. “I can smell something so…powerful and divine. I’m hungry for it!” He cackles. Dean rushes toward Castiel, but he stops once he sees Castiel’s eyes glow with the color of amber…like fire. Famine gasps as his body starts to disintegrate piece by piece until finally there’s nothing, but dust just like the demons.

“Holy shit,” Dean blurts out. Gabriel whistles impressed. Castiel’s eyes turn back to their normal color. He takes a deep breath. Dean holds onto Castiel just to be safe.

“How…what? I didn’t know you could do that,” Sam says.

“I know why you guys were protected,” Gabriel then states.

“Why?” Sam asks.

“Really? It’s obvious,” Gabriel tells them. They are still confused. “Your child, Cas.” Castiel and Dean look down at the bump where their child lies. “Your child protected its family from any immediate danger. When you saw Sam and Dean-especially Dean AKA baby daddy- in danger, your instinct was to destroy anything that was a threat. For example, famine and the demons.”

“Aw, you were protecting us,” Dean coos rubbing Castiel’s belly. Sam smiles.

“I don’t understand why you must speak to my belly, Dean,” Castiel says. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Babies can respond to voices,” Dean defends. As soon as he says that, Castiel’s belly glows for a second. Dean and Sam are in awe. “You see? Aw, my baby is so smart and awesome!”

“Alright, well. Let’s go. I’m getting tired of this place already,” Gabriel complains.

“Hold on, didn’t I tell you and Cas to stay put in the motel?” Dean asks. Gabriel glares at Cas with _I told you_ look.

“Dean, I was coming here no matter what. I felt the need to come to know that you were safe. If I didn’t come, then those demons…” Castiel stops not wanting to think about it.

“It’s ok, Cas. Here, let’s go get you a milkshake,” Dean offers and Castiel lights up hearing that.

~

Gabriel is thinking about the Winchester’s history and something is really bothering him because he can’t put his finger on it.

“What’s on your mind, Gabriel?” Castiel questions as he takes a scoop of his ice cream.

“Their father, John?” Gabriel starts and Castiel nods. “Didn’t John’s father a part of this group or cult, whatever it’s called, against the Supernatural?” Castiel thinks back remembering about that as well.

“I can’t believe I forgot,” Castiel speaks out. “Yes, I remember. It was called…The Men of Letters.”

“Um…guys we are literally right here,” Sam blurts out. They turn their heads and see Sam and Dean looking at them.

“What are Men of Letters? Is it like a cult?” Dean questions. “We never heard of it and my dad’s father left him.”

“Henry Winchester was part of Men of Letters, but something tragic happened to him while on a mission. That is the reason he went missing. He didn’t “abandon” him. It was a mission gone wrong which Henry paid dearly for it. The last of the group died along with it, so your father had no knowledge of it,” Castiel explains.

“No, I swore one survived. Alright, I’ll do some research. Lay off any cases while I’m gone, ok? I’ll see if I can find anything on them,” Gabriel states and disappears.

“Fine by me, we need a break,” Sam responds as he steals popcorn from Dean’s bowl. Dean slaps his hand away. It’s silent for a while until he turns to Dean. “Did you see the newspaper this morning?”

“Yeah…” Castiel cuts Dean off.

“Don’t you two dare start! Gabriel said no cases! I don’t care if it’s a small one, you aren’t going to any!” Castiel warns.

“Ok, ok,” Sam and Dean murmur like a small child who just got scolded.

It takes about a couple of days until Gabriel gets back. Dean and Sam have been the ones making sure Castiel didn’t move around too much. Castiel’s due date is very near. It can happen at any moment and they want to be prepared. Sam helped Dean pack a bag of medical emergencies.

Gabriel bops in.

“I have a surprise!” Gabriel announces with a smirk. “You check out and then I’ll fly us there including your damn car.”

“Don’t hate on baby!” Dean scowls. Dean checks out while Sam gets his stuff ready.

“You take too long,” Gabriel pouts and snaps his fingers. Everything in the room is tidy and their bags placed on top of their beds.

“Really? Are you that impatient?” Sam asks.

“Yep,” Gabriel replies. Dean comes back and sees everything neat. He immediately knows it was Gabriel by his smirk. They grab their bags and Gabriel is just jumping in excitement.

“Alright, ready?!” Gabriel asks.

“Yes, let’s just…” Dean starts and they are now in front of what appears to be a two-story building above ground level. “What the hell is this place?”

“The Men of Letter Bunker,” Gabriel says and takes out a key.

“How did you manage that?” Sam questions.

“Had to impersonate a few people here and there, but that doesn’t matter,” Gabriel responds.

“I think it does,” Sam says.

“It doesn’t. Look, I did all this investigating. I want to know what’s inside,” Gabriel retorts passing them the key.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Dean grumbles.

“Gabriel, no!” Castiel snaps once he spots Gabriel about to do something to Dean.

“Fine,” Gabriel mumbles.

Dean takes the key out and unlock the door. He is about to walk in, but stops.

“You two check it out. I’m gonna wait out here with Cas,” Dean advices. Sam and Gabriel nod.

“Good thinking,” Gabriel comments before heading inside with Sam.

Castiel waits with Dean as Sam and Gabriel inspects the place. Cas insists he can wait alone so Dean can join Sam and Gabriel, but Dean refuses to take any chances with his family. Dean and Castiel are on guard making sure there isn’t any danger.

“Dean, Dean!” Sam calls out in astonishment. Dean looks at Sam in concern.

“What? What is it?!” Dean asks.

“You…you have to see this!” Sam tells him. Dean and Cas head down and are in awe at what they see. They see a 1950s-style communications equipment, but when they head down, there’s more. They walk to the doorway of a large, attractively furnished room with bookshelves, polished wooden floors and large wooden tables.

They look around and find out there’s a kitchen, bedrooms, medical room, and other rooms filled with supernatural collections. Dean and Cas pick a room that they were drawn to.

“This can be…” Dean finishes it for Cas.

“Our home, we have a home,” Dean concludes.

They all are sorting into their rooms and unpacking, but Dean advised Castiel to sit and rest.

“The room next to us can be the nursery,” Castiel tells Dean.

“We have to decorate as soon as possible,” Dean responds as soon as he finishes up.

“Let’s get to work!” they hear. They turn and see Gabriel.

“What do you mean? We have to get the furniture and all that?” Dean questions.

“Uh, hello! Archangel!” Gabriel says offended.

“Right, where’s Sam?” Dean responds.

“In the library, geeking out,” Gabriel replies.

“Sounds like him,” Dean retorts. They head to the room next to them and then Gabriel claps his hands. Dean and Cas find themselves seated. Gabriel has a microphone? When in the hell did he have that?

“Welcome Castiel and Dean!” Gabriel speaks into the microphone and his voice echoes causing Dean and Cas to look around the room. Where are the speakers? “Are you ready!?” They hear someone rushing in. They spot Sam.

“What in the hell is going on? I heard a loud voice and echoing,” Sam states and then finds himself seated just like Dean and Cas.

“Alright, here’s sample 1.” He snaps his fingers. 

https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91TxsG-UJCL._SL1500_.jpg

“What the hell…how is there a window? There are no windows in the bunker?” Dean asks.

“Duh! For your nursery, you get your own visual of the outside, but don’t let it fool you!” Gabriel announces into the microphone. Sam turns to Dean and mouths, _What The Fuck. _“But it’s not real. However, it does have a connection with the time here. When it’s day, the window shows daylight. When it’s night, the window shows a nighttime. Same goes for weathers. If it is raining, the window will show rain. Etc. Etc.”

“So…opinions?” Gabriel asks.

“Um…it’s cute,” Sam comments.

“I like it, but not something we are looking for,” Castiel adds.

“Ok, onto Sample 2!” Gabriel announces and snaps his fingers.

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/37/94/3b3794fa153658da53aed34ed86ae64e.jpg

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel admits and then looks at Dean unsure how to put it.

“We don’t want to focus on girl themes since we don’t know the gender,” Dean inputs. “Maybe something gender neutral?” The room shifts into something different.

https://images.ctfassets.net/6m9bd13t776q/2jvV2TA1fa0MWAOoqqmiIA/91f45c6370a9dc5084e8c17e4b50e18c/gender-neutral-nurseries-black-white-stars-2160x1200.jpg?q=75

“Here’s Sample 3,” Gabriel says.

“That looks nice,” Sam comments.

“Um…” Dean starts looking everything over as well as Cas. No, it doesn’t really fit. Cas and Dean nod no.

“You two are picky,” Gabriel retorts with an annoyed expression. “Alright, sample 4! This one is a random, let’s see if the couple will like this one!”

http://images.agoramedia.com/ugcphotoservice/100/2017/12/29/79531139/16f09b27-1f81-46a5-ad77-1f0996ae545e.jpg

Dean and Cas stand as they observe it. It’s perfect. They look at the painting in the nursery, the decorations, and the furniture. They look around to see the text on the wall. Their child is a miracle.

“We love it,” Dean and Cas say in unison. Gabriel snaps his fingers and the microphone and the chairs vanish causing Sam to fall onto his ass.

“Fuck! Gabriel, seriously! A heads up would suffice!” Sam hisses.

“Quit complaining!” Gabriel retorts. “So, I’m glad you like the nursery.”

“Yes, but was the show host necessary brother?” Castiel questions.

“Uh, hello! I needed to persuade my customers!” Gabriel responds.

“Customers? Wha…you know what, forget it. Thank you for finding this place and fixing up this nursery,” Dean tells Gabriel.

“I’m sorry, what was that? You should say that louder because I couldn’t hear you,” Gabriel teases. Dean glares at him.

“You heard me, I ain’t saying it again,” Dean mumbles and then looks at the second crib.

“Maybe we should do something about the second crib though, we only need one…” Before Dean can finish, Castiel gasps as he feels sharp pain underneath his abdomen. He feels the need to push.

“Dean!” Castiel cries out. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel helping him stand. Castiel is taking deep breaths.

“It’s time,” Gabriel announces. “Give me Cas, I’ll fly him to the medical room. He needs to be laid down.” Dean passes Cas to Gabriel.

~

Meanwhile as Castiel’s birth is happening, Lucifer finds himself in a middle of field. There’s the sound of crickets and the wind breezing.

“Lucifer!” he hears. He turns to see Michael.

“Brother? What are you doing here?” Lucifer asks.

“I was going to say the same thing,” they hear. They spot Raphael.

“Raphael! What’s going on?” Michael asks.

“I was called here,” Raphael informs.

“So was I!” Michael and Lucifer say in unison.

“Hello, my sons,” they hear. They turn and see Chuck?

“Chuck?” Raphael asks, but then they see his true form. “Father!”

“Yes, I’m alive, but yet you are stating lies to others that I’m dead,” Chuck responds.

“I know father,” Raphael confesses in shame. “I just…you vanished! No one knew where you were and I gave up the hope of you coming back.”

“Father, I never thought you’d return. It’s so good to see you,” Michael adds. Lucifer has his arms crossed glaring at his father.

“It’s not good to see you,” Lucifer retorts.

“Lucifer, that is father you are talking to!” Michael argues.

“Most fathers don’t banish you from home and lock you in a damn cage in hell!” Lucifer defends.

“Sons, I don’t want to argue!” Chuck comments.

“Well, we are! Well, are you going to say it?!” Lucifer asks. Chuck just looks at him. “You aren’t, are you? You bastard!”

“Lucifer, that is enough!” Raphael snaps.

“Fine, here it goes! I am… sorry? That you feel that I betrayed you. That I acted without cause,” Chuck says and Lucifer scoffs.

“Really?! That’s the apology I get?!” Lucifer hisses.

“What do you want me to say, Lucifer? You gave me no choice! I did what I had to do! To create the world, I had to lock Amara away. And when the Mark corrupted you, and I saw you posed a threat to humankind, I did the same with you!” Chuck shouts.

“No, you betrayed me. You gave me the Mark to lock her away, and when it changed me – when it did what the Mark inevitably does – you threw me away!” Lucifer disputes.

“Please…” Lucifer cuts Michael off.

“Stay out of it, Michael!” Lucifer hisses.

“Yes, fine! You want me to admit it? Fine! I screwed up!” Chuck admits. Lucifer is shocked to hear that from his father. The archangel’s watch as their father confesses. “I forsook you. I was supposed to love all creation equally. I wasn’t supposed to have favorites. But you…you were mine. I gave you the Mark because I loved you the most, because I thought you were strong enough to bear it. And when I saw that I was wrong. When I watched my choice devour my most cherished son, I hated myself, and so I punished you. And I am so sorry.” Lucifer takes a deep breath and half smiles relieved to hear it as he attempts to hold in his tears. He blinks a few times refusing to cry, but he’s in content and feels like weight lifted off his shoulders. The archangels are happy to see their brother and father reconcile. They have been known that Lucifer was his favorite, that wasn’t news at all to them and it doesn’t hurt them. They know their father still loves them.

“Thank you, father,” Lucifer says. Chuck nods with a soft smile.

“Father, does this mean we still have to fight?” Michael asks unsure.

“What do you think?” Chuck quizzes.

“Yes?” Michael responds. Lucifer and Chuck look at him with a _really _look. “I mean…no.”

“Michael, my son, I remember giving out free will. Yes, I may have left, but I wanted you to think for yourself and make your own decisions. If I stayed, you would all rely on me and wouldn’t learn on how to make your own choice. I was expecting you to not go on with the fight, Michael. Yes, I remember I wrote it down, but sometimes as time passes by, things do change,” Chuck explains. Michael nods comprehending what his father is saying.

“Father, I’ll admit this is something I will have to learn how to do,” Michael admits.

“It’ll take time,” Chuck responds. “It was hard for Castiel, but he chose free will and chose humanity.”

“You mean, Dean? His baby daddy?” Lucifer asks with a smirk.

“Thank you for reminding me! Castiel is giving birth to his children! Let’s go!” Chuck announces with delight.

~

Dean and Sam are waiting outside since Gabriel advised that their eyes can get burnt out due to the baby’s power and grace.

“Come on, push!” Gabriel instructs. Cas is screaming in pain. Lights are flickering due to Castiel’s birth.

“I. AM. PUSHING!” Cas shouts with each push.

“You got this, my angel!” Dean shouts through the door. “I believe in you!” Cas lets out a sob before pushing another time. There’s a bright light that manifests through the cracks of the door. There’s silence until they hear a baby cry. Dean gasps and has tears in his eyes as he looks at Sam. Sam is smiling, happy for Dean.

“It’s a boy!” Gabriel announces. He wraps his nephew in a blanket and places him in the hospital baby crib gently. Surprisingly this building had it in stock.

“I have a son, Sammy!” Dean states.

“I know! Congrats, Dean! Now let’s go see my nephew,” Sam says.

“Wait! Don’t come in!” Gabriel shouts.

“Why? What’s wrong?!” Dean asks in panic. Is something wrong his kid? What if it’s Cas? “Shit, I see another head!” Gabriel retorts in shock. Dean and Sam have surprised written all over their face. Castiel is gripping the sheets as he starts to push.

“Twins? I’m…we’re having twins,” Dean says trying to get it through his head.

“Guess it was a good thing you guys got two cribs,” Sam comments. Castiel is panting heavily.

“Cas, baby! You got this!” Dean says through the door. Damn it! It angers him he can’t be by his love’s side, but again, he would like to keep his eyes so he can see his children. Castiel is trying to catch his breath. He feels weak, his grace is draining.

“Castiel, you are almost there,” Gabriel advices. Sweat is dripping down his forehead and on the side of his face. He takes another deep breath as he keeps pushing. “There you go! There you go! Come on, you got this!” There’s another bright light that ruptures throughout the room. There’s a sound of a baby crying that fills the room. “It’s a girl!” Dean is happy, he has twins, they are his and Castiel’s children. “You guys can come in.” They walk in and head towards the bed. Then, Dean freezes when he spots Castiel. “What is it, Dean-o?” Gabriel turns at what he’s looking at and freezes as well. Gabriel passes his niece to Sam. “Castiel? Cas!” Castiel’s eyes are closed and his body’s limp.

“Cas,” Dean chokes out in fear. Dean shakes him, but nothing. He checks for a pulse, but he’s not sure that if it’s his panicking is what causing him not to feel anything or it’s because Castiel is actually dead. “No, no! Castiel!” Dean shakes his head as tears start to stream down. “Cas, you can’t do this to me! Our children are here and they need you! I need you!” He turns his head to Gabriel. “Do something!”

“I got it,” they hear. It’s Chuck along with three archangels. Gabriel has his archangel blade when he spots his brothers. “Relax, no fighting!” He places his hand onto Castiel’s chest and he gasps awake. Dean gasps in relief.

“Dean?” Castiel asks confused on why he is crying. “What’s wrong?” His eyes widen. “What happened to our kids? Are they ok?” He sits up, but Dean calms him down.

“Sh, they are ok. They are here and beautiful,” Dean whispers. “It’s just…baby, you…you weren’t breathing.”

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel says feeling guilty that he put Dean through that. “I’m awake now.”

“His grace was drained, that was all but that’s fixed. Now, let me see my grandchildren,” Chuck says.

“Grandchil…father?” Gabriel questions in awe.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Chuck says and then grabs his niece from a shocked Sam. He then walks towards the other crib where a crying boy is. “Oh, they both look like you Castiel!” The Winchesters, Gabriel, and Castiel are in shocked.

“Alright, enough of the shocked faces! The damn apocalypse is over!” Lucifer announces.

“What?” Sam questions in shock. What the hell is going on here? “Wait, wait! Chuck you are God! What?!”

“Yep, surprise. However, please stick with the name Chuck,” Chuck responds. Chuck then passes his grandchildren towards Castiel and Dean. The parents snap out of their shock and then smile down at their children. Castiel holds both of his children, his son on his left side and his daughter in the other.

“Hi, my beautiful angels,” Dean whispers.

“Have you decided on the names?” Sam asks focusing on his family.

“I…have been thinking about names,” Castiel admits. “I really like the names Susanna and Zeke.” Chuck smiles at the names.

“Ah, those are beautiful,” Chuck remarks. “True beauty and may God strengthen.”

“Huh?” Dean and Sam ask.

“In Hebrew Zeke means God strengthens, or may God strengthen and Susanna means true beauty,” Gabriel informs.

“They are beautiful names, Cas. I’m sorry I wasn’t much of a help when you were thinking about it,” Dean tells Castiel.

“Don’t apologize; you were the reason why I chose the names. Your personality and courage what made me try to think of names that related to you,” Castiel responds. Dean kisses his love’s cheek. Susanna and Zeke look up at their parents. Susanna has Castiel’s black colored hair and Dean’s hazel-green eyes. Zeke has Dean’s light brown hair and Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Who is beautiful? Both of you are, oh yes you are!” Dean coos. Gabriel and Sam watch Dean coddle his children. Dean looks up and sees their expressions on their faces. “What?” Then, they remember that Chuck, Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael are there. “Wait, they look like both of us, Chuck, not just Castiel.”

“I mean their celestial form,” Chuck rephrases. Right, Dean forgot about that.

“So, it’s really over?” Sam asks.

“Yep, apocalypse is over,” Lucifer repeats. “So, don’t worry. Demons will leave you alone…well they are demons, they always cause trouble.”

“And angels, they will not go after you. They have been informed that Father forbids the apocalypse from happening,” Michael adds.

“It is truly over,” Chuck confirms. Sam and Dean are unsure.

“If my father said it’s over, it’s over,” Gabriel responds. “Now let me hold my niece and nephew.”

“I’m holding them first,” Raphael says.

“No, I am! I called it!” Gabriel argues.

Later that night, Dean and Castiel have laid their children into their cribs. They are sleeping peacefully. They are wearing clothes that Gabriel snapped up and filled their drawers and closet of clothes and toys. He wanted to spoil his niece and nephew!

Susanna is wearing a onesie that says, **Daddy’s Little Girl **and Zeke is wearing a onesie that says**, I drink til’ I pass out…just like daddy**.

https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51atLhWzyEL._UX522_.jpg (girl onesie)

https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61KZOnWKkaL._UX569_.jpg (boy onesie)

Dean laughs at Zeke’s onesie. “You and Gabriel have horrible humor,” Castiel says with a small scowl.

“Oh, come on, that’s funny,” Dean says and pecks Castiel on the lips. He then pulls away and rub their noses together.

“I like this place,” Castiel states. “I’m glad we have a place to call home.”

“I’m not going to lie. So far, I don’t mind living here. The stores and diners aren’t that far from here plus it’s a small town,” Dean responds.

“I’m glad we have a home, Dean. I’m glad everything is over with,” Castiel says in relief.

“Me too, my angel,” Dean says wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. “Now you should be resting as well, Cas. The birth of our children tired you out.”

“My father healed me Dean, I have all my energy back and I feel great,” Castiel argues. Dean knows he won’t win this argument, so he leaves the subject alone. Castiel does look healthy, but Dean is still scared that something will happen to Castiel. “Dean, beloved, I’m fine.” Dean nods ok feeling assured. Dean and Castiel smile down at their children. There’s a small knock on the door. They turn and see Sam.

“Midnight snack?” Sam asks them. “Lucifer and Gabriel and even Chuck are complaining they are hungry.” Dean scoffs as they walk out of the nursery. Castiel leaves the door open just a little so they will be able to hear his children.

“When the hell did this become the Archangel’s and God’s home?” Dean asks. Sam snorts. “They are lucky I’m hungry too.” Castiel is silent knowing his family is no longer arguing; his father has planned to go back in heaven. He has his beloved and his children by his side. He’s so lost in thought he didn’t hear Dean’s question.

“Cas?” Dean asks.

“Huh?” Castiel says turning his attention back to Dean.

“What is it?” Dean quizzes.

“I’m just happy,” Castiel replies in content.

“Me too, **my angel**. Me too,” Dean answers with a smile.


End file.
